"Fuck You!" by Cee Lo Green
Not to be confused with the Lily Allen song of the same name. "Fuck You!" is a song by American singer, songwriter, rapper, record producer, actor and The Voice judge Cee Lo Green. It was released on August 19, 2010, as the first single for his third studio album The Lady Killer. Lyrics I see you driving around town with the girl I love And I'm like, "Fuck you!" (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, "Fuck you! And fuck her too." I said, "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya" Hah, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's a pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "Fuck you!" (Oh, ooh, oooh) Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari But that doesn't mean I can't get you there I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari But the way you play your game ain't fair I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shit, she's a gold digger) Well.. (Just thought you should know, n***a) (Ooh) I've got some news for you ("...Yeah, go run and tell your little boyfriend") I see you driving around town with the girl I love And I'm like, "Fuck you!" (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, "Fuck you! And fuck her too." I said, "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya" Hah, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's a pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "Fuck you!" (Oh, ooh, oooh) Now I know that I had to borrow Beg and steal and lie and cheat Tryna keep ya, tryna please ya 'Cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap I pity the fool, that falls in love with you (Oh shit, she's a gold digger) Well... (Just thought you should know, n***a) (Ooh) I've got some news for you ("...Ooh, I really hate yo' ass right now") I see you driving around town with the girl I love And I'm like, "Fuck you!" (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, "Fuck you! And fuck her too." I said, "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya" Hah, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's a pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "Fuck you!" (Oh, ooh, oooh) Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my momma, but she told me "This is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Yes, she did, and I'm like Uh! Why? Uh! Why? Uh! Why lady?! Oh, I love you Oh, I still love you, ooh I see you driving around town with the girl I love "Fuck you!" (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, "Fuck you! And fuck her too." I said, "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya" Hah, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's a pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "Fuck you!" (Oh, ooh, oooh) Why It Rocks # The song is extremely hilarious to sing along to due to the content of its lyrics. # Cee Lo Green's vocals go really well with the song. # The song's production is really good, thanks to The Smeezingtons. # The female backing vocals blend it really well with the song. # The song received a nice music video that has a very creative story. It involves Cee Lo Green attempting to woo a girl while they're in high school at a diner, but it fails as she breaks his heart numerous times in a roll in the same diner until college, which causes the former to snap and plot a massive r/NuclearRevenge on her. The revenge is successful and causes the girl to work as a janitor for the diner-turned-cinema that Cee Lo Green now owns. The music video ends with Cee Lo Green flaunting his newly-found wealth at her and openly mocking her along with the cinemagoers. Bad Qualities # The song's censored radio version is not good at all and its censorship is weak, replacing the word "Fuck" with "Forget", "shit" with "shh", "nigga" with "n**a" and "ass" with a whooping sound effect. # Due to the song's extremely vulgar nature, it's really hard to find its official uncensored music video. Videos Category:2010s Category:Soul Category:Pop Category:Funk Category:Comedy hip hop Category:Diss tracks Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Internet memes